


binu macchiato

by sloom_sprout



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 12:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloom_sprout/pseuds/sloom_sprout
Summary: short binu fluff at a nameless cafe





	binu macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> the coffee shop au part was planned but not the way it went so next chapter will be a short blurb on what i wanted it to be like. this is my first fic,, (0//v//0)

Bin reread the directions on his phone. He was lost and just about tired from stumbling around trying to find the café. He then noticed a smell that was indistinguishable from the muffin his friend had earlier, it was coming from around the corner. He looked up at the sign above, making sure it was the right place. Bin entered the small shop with curiosity, as he never visited before and wondered what they had to offer.  
He stood in line for his turn but that didn’t take long as there weren’t many people. He had his order on his mind yet forgot it once he looked at the barista ahead of him. “Am I dead?” Bin immediately questioned in awe, “I don’t think we have that here” responded the confused worker.  
“What do you recommend then?” Bin chuckled sheepishly, grateful that the angel seemed to have misheard him. “A caramel macchiato since it’s the only one I’ve mastered so far; this is my third day actually.”  
“If that’s the case then I’ll take two”  
“Wait, are you serious?”  
“One’s for me and another is for my friend”  
“Ah that makes sense”  
Bin looked at the man’s name tag, it read Dongmin.  
“Dongmin, you didn’t think I was going to drink them both did you?”  
“Well you look like the type” he said with a tinge of embarrassment.  
“What is that supposed to mean?” Bin laughed.  
“I don’t know, how do you know my name?”  
“Seriously?” Bin pointed to the top of Dongmin’s apron.  
“Oh, I guess I’m not used to it then” he blushed.  
“Well then I suggest getting used to it soon because I’ll be coming here often”  
“That’s quite bold, you haven’t even tried my coffee yet”  
“Trust me, I’m confident”  
“You didn’t look confident on finding this place”  
“I don’t think I know what you’re talking about”  
“I saw you from out the window, you looked to have lost your way”  
“That’s unrelated” Bin huffed.  
“I’m sure it is” Dongmin replied with a grin.  
\--  
Bin has long left the coffee shop but the cheesy smile he had stayed on his face. He replayed the conversation in his head well over the time he allowed himself to.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so short bc brain said blank. i wanted to post it before i forget about it otherwise i will procrastinate till the end of time. any feedback will be appreciated uwu


End file.
